071714EddyTethys
10:20:33 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 22:20 -- 10:20:39 CG: Hello Tethys? 10:20:48 GA: | Hello. | 10:21:05 CG: Just came to see how you were doing and how AA was doing. 10:21:24 GA: | Huh? I dunno. I'm in some bullshit with this ass. | 10:21:33 CG: Thiago? 10:21:46 GA: | No, worse. | 10:21:50 CG: Oohh 10:21:58 CG: Meaning I caught you at a bad time. 10:22:04 GA: | Nah, it's fine. | 10:22:12 GA: | Actually I really would like to be distracted. | 10:22:17 GA: | Give me a thing to do, please. | 10:22:26 CG: Okay then. how has AA been doing since you talked to her? 10:23:34 GA: | Not amazing. | 10:23:39 GA: | She's a bit ruffled. | 10:23:58 CG: Well let's hope it passes. Okay next thing to do. I got some music that might drown the 'ass' out. 10:24:03 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --file sent-- -- 10:24:46 GA: | Hm? What's this? Pretty catchy. | 10:24:58 CG: It's rock and roll. 10:25:32 CG: A medium to 'stick it to the man' as it were. 10:27:38 CG: Plus it helps drown the ears out of any 'asshole speeches' 10:29:29 GA: | So uh, what'd you want? | 10:30:23 CG: how you were doing, what was going on, chat together. 10:30:36 CG: Share interests. It's what people who talk together do. 10:30:50 GA: | Oh. Uh. Yeah, most people I talk to don't really do that often. | 10:31:00 GA: | They're a very eccentric bunch. | 10:31:05 CG: Really? You just haven't talked to the right people. 10:31:30 CG: I imagine that your side has more trolls than conversationalists. 10:32:14 GA: | Yeah. | 10:32:47 GA: | Ugh, he's finally left. | 10:33:05 GA: | Thinks I'm his protege or something, and he's gonna teach me manners. | 10:33:17 GA: | While being hypocritically not well mannered. And also quite stubborn. | 10:35:45 GA: | What're you up to? | 10:35:45 CG: You really sound like you need an outlet. 10:35:50 CG: Oh I've been here and there online. 10:36:00 CG: Talking with my friend AT. 10:36:09 GA: | Ah, that guy. You're friends? | 10:36:25 CG: Yes. I don't mind you two having a spat. 10:36:32 CG: I figure you two didn't click. 10:36:42 GA: | Yeah, I was gonna be nice, but he seemed like a nerd and I needed to blow off steam a bit. | 10:37:09 CG: All I told him was it's how trolls act in a respectful racial sense. 10:37:37 CG: My only understanding is they like to go at each other. At least you can be sensible when you talk to people who aren't frustrating to stand. 10:37:45 GA: | Yes, trolls can be assholes and higherbloods like me quite violent at times. | 10:37:54 CG: So I wasn't wrong. 10:38:00 GA: | I get my violence and anger out during training, though. | 10:38:17 GA: | If I didn't, I'd probably be a lot worse-tempered. | 10:38:19 CG: I should send you some music to listen to while you do that. I'm sure you'd like it. 10:38:36 GA: | Oh, I'd love some. Have anything actiony and heroic sounding? | 10:38:46 GA: | Er, not that I'd want to feel like a hero. | 10:38:52 GA: | Just to make it feel like a movie. | 10:39:03 CG: Hah. I understand. 10:39:36 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --file sent-- -- 10:40:03 CG: I promise you it's something you'll like. 10:40:07 GA: | Ooh, this sounds good. | 10:40:30 CG: Yeah. sure it's lyrics saying 'hero' quite often but if you just listen to the instrumentals then you'll get that feeling. 10:40:44 CG: I'm more a renaissance rock person. 10:41:01 GA: | I'm not all that picky about genres. | 10:41:06 CG: Good. 10:41:20 CG: Me and my geek friend were trying to orchestrate a band. 10:41:29 GA: | Though I prefer music that's a bit more excited and fast. | 10:41:35 CG: ...Hmm... 10:41:37 GA: | Really? | 10:41:43 CG: Yup 10:41:44 GA: | I could be on vocals. I've got a good voice. | 10:41:50 CG: Send a sample. 10:41:55 CG: and I think I got just the rock... 10:42:23 GA: | Hm, I don't have any samples on hand, but I could record something. | 10:43:06 CG: Good. And while you're at it... 10:44:10 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --file sent-- -- 10:44:19 CG: It's slow at first...but wait till it kicks up later. 10:44:49 GA: | It's not that I mind slow music, I just prefer the more intense kinds. | 10:45:21 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --file sent-- -- 10:45:51 CG: THIS...is dragonforce 10:45:58 CG: The kings of fast rock. 10:46:06 GA: | Yes, I've heard of them. | 10:46:24 GA: | Now this is my kind of speed. | 10:46:57 CG: Glad I can be of service. 10:47:08 GA: | I know how to play the drums, by the way. | 10:47:20 CG: GOOD! We need a drummer. 10:48:18 CG: My issue is hoping you and my friend make up or I just keep your identity a secret. 10:48:41 GA: | Eh. I can just say sorry. | 10:48:54 CG: Just try to stand his wordisms. 10:49:06 CG: Or just listen to that music to clear your head. 10:49:11 GA: | I'll just zone it out or something. | 10:49:17 CG: Thank you. 10:50:00 GA: | Alright, I've recorded a cover of a song. Just a quick thing, but I think it's alright. | 10:50:11 -- gallionicAcrobat GA file sent. -- 10:51:52 CG: ...Wow... 10:52:06 CG: That's...Actually quite good. 10:52:11 GA: | Thanks. | 10:52:29 CG: I definitely think you got the talent. 10:52:33 GA: | I'm an adequate pianist if you need one of those, too. Though I'm a bit out of practice. | 10:53:17 GA: | Not good at anything with strings, or that's mobile, though. | 10:53:32 CG: All you gotta do is be in practice for later. I can handle the guitar but we'll now need a bass. 10:54:50 GA: | Okay. | 10:55:15 CG: This sample is gonna go to my friend. This means we got a drummist and singer. 10:55:31 GA: | Glad I could help. | 10:55:41 CG: and I'm happy I could introduce you to a rock career. 10:55:47 GA: | How old are you guys, anyway? I hope I'm not going to be hanging out with, like, 13 year olds. | 10:55:56 CG: i'm 16 10:56:14 GA: | Okay. In human years I'm 18, I think. | 10:56:40 GA: | Uh. Carry the two, bring down the decimal... 18, yeah. | 10:58:30 CG: ounds quite the age. 10:58:33 CG: sounds* 11:01:36 CG: Hmm. Who was the ass that you were trying to ignore anyway? 11:01:46 GA: | Ugh. You don't wanna know him. | 11:01:58 GA: | I think he's just scammed me into paying money for shitty services. | 11:01:58 CG: Well least he sounds coherent. 11:02:04 GA: | Not really. | 11:02:13 GA: | His words were laced with sevens. Kind of hard to read. | 11:02:31 CG: Really? Last contact I had went on with 'terezi gets her boonmints'. 11:02:57 GA: | Oh, you must be talking to the crazy guy the other acrobat is talking to. | 11:03:04 GA: | He had a lot of personal info. He's dangerous. | 11:03:23 GA: | Threatened her by sending a drawing of her to her hive. | 11:03:24 CG: Curious. Me and my friends were wondering what the heck he was saying. 11:03:37 GA: | He's probably insane. | 11:03:43 CG: Ah. 11:03:52 CG: When I said my name he went 'eddy on the meteor' 11:04:14 GA: | Weird. | 11:04:23 GA: | Hey, what's your band's name, anyway? | 11:04:34 CG: Hmm. We didn't think of one yet. 11:04:51 GA: | Who are the members? | 11:04:58 CG: you, me, and AT 11:05:06 CG: who, by the way, is named Enzo 11:05:10 GA: | Don't bands need four people? | 11:06:27 CG: Well i'm the guitarist, you're the drummer, we need a bass. 11:06:34 CG: and Enzo does the editing. 11:06:40 GA: | That's it? | 11:06:44 GA: | He should play an instrument. | 11:06:58 CG: He uses chandeliers against the floor. 11:07:04 CG: I think he's better in editing. 11:07:09 GA: | Sounds quite intelligent. | 11:07:23 CG: he likes swinging things like ball and chain. 11:08:18 GA: | Shouldn't everyone in the band play something, though? | 11:09:33 CG: Not all bands are four people. The three main instruments are guitar, drum, and bass guitar. additional members can be pianist, saxomaphone, harmonics, a second guitarist, a soloist singer, backup singers... 11:09:43 CG: It's a band to band basis. 11:09:55 CG: Sorry to babble like a geek about this... 11:10:30 GA: | Eh, I wouldn't say bands are geeky. | 11:10:41 GA: | Unless you have a really nasally voice. | 11:10:54 CG: Actually I have quite the clear voice. 11:12:33 GA: | Okay, so we've got the Leader, the Chick, and the Smart Guy. | 11:12:38 GA: | We need a Big Guy and a Lancer. | 11:12:56 CG: Er... 11:12:59 GA: | Actually, I might count as the Big Guy. | 11:12:59 CG: Me the leader? 11:13:06 GA: | Yeah. | 11:13:16 CG: I never lead anything before. 11:13:25 GA: | Aren't you leading this band? | 11:13:46 CG: I just heard about this band from the smart guy wanting to make one. I decided to lend him my guitar music and then help him make a band happen. 11:13:57 CG: So I'm trying to make a band happen by being proactive about it. 11:14:20 GA: | He can't be the Smart Guy and the Leader. He's not cool enough. | 11:14:39 CG: Well alright. You're welcome to call me whatever. 11:17:58 CG: But... 11:18:03 CG: Do I really come off as the leader type? 11:18:13 GA: | Yeah. | 11:18:17 CG: ...Huh. 11:18:47 CG: anyone on your end who comes off as 'remotely' leaderish? 11:18:48 CG: or competent? 11:19:16 GA: | Well, my only other friends are... well, probably not likely to be in a band. | 11:19:30 CG: Oh it's just in general 11:19:33 CG: Not band related 11:19:54 GA: | Well, they're all headstrong, but don't work together in groups. | 11:20:15 GA: | My other acrobatic friend and I would be a good two man group, but that's not really one with a leader. | 11:20:27 GA: | And most trolls are fairly competent. | 11:20:38 GA: | Not to be racist, but the environment here is a lot more demanding. | 11:21:15 CG: I have a father who gives me all my FLARP needs. So I can understand fatality if not done well or competently. 11:23:56 GA: | You should give leadership a try. I'm sure you'd do well. | 11:24:10 CG: ...Leadership. 11:24:34 CG: I can only understand that a leader is born in times of chaos when order is needed. 11:25:00 GA: | You've got any other lines from this year's big action movie? | 11:25:13 CG: Just video game ones. 11:25:26 CG: But it isn't untrue 11:25:38 CG: Video games are just another form of storytelling. 11:25:49 CG: If done well, people actually learn something from it. 11:26:03 GA: | You can learn something from everything. | 11:26:06 GA: | Look, I can do it too. | 11:26:14 CG: Hah. 11:26:17 CG: Okay you might be right. 11:26:24 CG: I guess I'm just being silly. 11:27:07 GA: | You should think about band names. And probably not tell Sasshole that the singer/drummer you found is me, at least until I've repaired relations with him. | 11:27:30 CG: I can wait if you get the time to do it sooner than later. 11:27:33 GA: | Hm, I should probably get a new nickname for him that isn't so demeaning, like all of her nicknames are. | 11:27:39 GA: | I'll just call him Red. | 11:27:52 GA: | I'll do it soon, yeah. | 11:28:07 CG: Just call him AT 11:28:12 CG: I'm sure he told you his name. 11:28:19 GA: | No, he didn't. | 11:28:36 GA: | And I'm not really a name user. You know how some people always use nicknames? | 11:28:51 GA: | Kind of my thing. And her thing. But it was my thing first. | 11:29:08 CG: Heh. I imagine that means I got a nickname too? 11:29:19 GA: | Guitars. | 11:29:27 CG: Heh. 11:29:29 CG: Fitting. 11:29:49 CG: But how you two interact...it seems like she really looks up to you like an older sister if she's following your example. 11:30:08 GA: | If anything, she tries to be the older sister. | 11:30:20 GA: | She already had that when I met her, anyway. | 11:30:49 GA: | But we're both protective of her. She's got good in her, somewhere. | 11:30:56 GA: | *both protective of each other. | 11:31:23 CG: She's just holding it deep inside thinking no one takes her seriously. 11:31:37 CG: and she got really jumpy when she said that. 11:31:42 GA: | Huh? No, she's just an asshole. | 11:31:50 GA: | I think you're reading into it a bit too much. | 11:31:56 CG: ... 11:32:05 CG: Yeah I'll just think I'm reading too into it. 11:32:23 CG: Sorry for intruding that far. 11:32:47 GA: | Nah, it's fine. Nerds like you just can't help themselves. | 11:33:05 CG: Heh. Doesn't being a nerd mean i'm not cool enough to be a leader? 11:33:08 GA: | 'Nerd' being meant in only the friendliest and playfullest way, of course. | 11:33:19 CG: I understand. Just joking around. 11:33:23 GA: | No, you're like the cool loser protagonist. | 11:33:42 CG: Ooph. 11:33:48 CG: That sums it up. 11:35:07 GA: | I've gotta get back to my training. Thiago says he's gonna kill me, and I wouldn't want to go soft in the event that that basketcase does come after me. | 11:35:26 CG: Sounds piratey of him enough. 11:35:26 GA: | See you around. | 11:35:36 CG: Seeya. 11:35:41 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:35 --